In the telephone industry, electronic switching assemblies are normally shipped in corrugated paper boxes. The corrugated paper box is placed on a solid wooden pallet, an electronic switching assembly deposited therein, packing material surrounds the assembly, and the box is closed and affixed to the wooden pallet by metal stripping. Upon reaching a destination, the corrugated box and packing materials are disposed of and the wooden pallet set aside for further use.
Although the above-mentioned packaging and shipping materials have been and still are utilized in many applications, it has been found that such a technique does leave something to be desired in certain applications. More specifically, it has been found the single useage and discarding of the corrugated boxes is a most expensive form of shipping. Also, the cartons require expensive labor to assemble. Further, the corrugated boxes do not provide the protection for the contained product which is desired and appears to be wasteful of warehouse and shipping vehicle space.